One Drunken Night
by nbrian72
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends forever. But after a drunken night they wake up together in the same bed... two months later Bella finds herself pregnant with Edward's baby. Can two best friends raise a baby together? Rating might change .A/H
1. AN Recognition

**A/N: I just wanted to thank BELLA SWEET03 for adopting this story to me. I'd also like to thank ****SINGACTWRITE123, who is the original author of this story. The first 9 chapters are all SINGAWRITE123's work, everything past that is all mine.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Spinning**

Everything was spinning... that's the thing that was the clearest to me. Everything just spun and spun like a merry-go-round, like carousal. _Spinning, spinning._

There were the strange distant noises that I heard; the screeching, the loud horn honking, the horrible cry, the bending of metal.

I felt sick. I felt alone. I felt... strangely not much at all.

I felt empty, hollow even, like I was all alone.

And so I closed my eyes and felt my hair wrap around my face as the world spun in what seemed to be slow motion.

There were three main thoughts that rang out through my head.

One: Would I die?

Two: Where was Edward?

Three: Did he know I loved him?

I exhaled slowly and felt the world begin to speed up. The spinning grew faster; my heart beat louder, beating in my ears. My hand flew to my stomach.

_I love you Edward,_ was the last thing I thought before I blacked out, only hearing the sound of a sickening crunch.

And then there was nothing at all.


	3. Awake

**Chapter one: Awake**

The sun shone through my eye lids. My eyes fluttered open and I as met by the sun's blaring light.

I cursed under my breath and turned over in the bed, pulling the comforter up over my head. My arm pressed against my chest. I froze.

Why wasn't I wearing a shirt?

I felt down under the comforter and inhaled sharply. Where were my clothes?

I flipped over in the bed, my eyes snapping open. I was sore in... areas.

What had I done last night?

That's when I let my eyes travel the room and I realized that I wasn't in my room. I threw my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream.

Wait a minute... I knew this room...

There was a low groan and ruffling of the sheets. I froze. My eyes slowly traveled down to the other person in the bed, and my hand fell from my mouth.

I let out a sharp scream and the memories of the previous night came flooding back into my memory.

_"I'm so excited!" I sang as I danced into Edward's house. "We graduated eleventh grade!"_

_Edward chuckled from behind me. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?" I demanded._

_"You are," Edward laughed._

_"I am not!" I shot back._

_Edward threw his arms around my waist and swung me up into his arms. I screamed like a maniac and started cracking up._

_"What are you doing?" I shrieked. "Put me down?"_

_"What, a guy can't carry his best friend because he thinks that she has finally lost her mind?"_

_"Oh Edward, honey, sweetheart," I said in a fake sweet voice. "I lost that old thing years ago."_

_"I can see that," Edward teased, finally putting me down._

_That's when I realized how quiet his house was. His house was never quiet. Nothing could be quiet with Emmett in it._

_"Where are your parents and siblings?" I asked._

_"Mom and dad took everybody out to celebrate and they are all staying the night in my aunt's beach house. But I decided, hey, they can celebrate by themselves. I'm gonna celebrate with my BFF Bella."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Aw, that's so sweet. But they trust you and a teenage girl in the house alone?"_

_"Ew! Bitch! You are disgusting. You are like my sister."_

_I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you need to watch your language Mister," I teased, pointing a finger at him._

_"Bitch is not a bad word," Edward insisted. "It means girl dog."_

_"So you just called me a girl dog?" I demanded._

_Edward laughed loudly and pushed my shoulder playfully. "Yeah. Now come on puppy. I've got a treat for you."_

_He walked away into the kitchen. I cocked my head to the side before following after him. He was digging through the fridge. "What are you doing?" I demanded._

_Edward didn't answer. Instead he just smirked and turned around and I saw what was in his hand. I gasped. "No way Cullen! Not on your life."_

_"Well I didn't know my life was on the line. But I'm sure you would do it if it was."_

_I rolled my eyes and snatched the bottle of alcohol from his hand. I placed it on the counter and stared him straight in the eye. "No," I said flatly._

_"Oh, come on Swan. Please. For me?" He pouted his lip and batted his eye lashes._

_"You make me sick," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"I just want to see what it's like to get drunk," Edward pleaded._

_"So do it with someone supervising and get it over with."_

_Edward smiled and stood straighter. "Okay. I'll supervise you, you supervise me." He tilted his head tonight and gave a half smile._

_I sighed, defeated. "One sip," I told him. "You can take one sip and then we'll be done."_

_Edward shrugged. "Whatever you say Swan."_

_He opened the bottle and grabbed a glass out of a cabinet. He filled it with wine and placed it down in front of me before filling another glass._

_I rolled my eyes and took a sip. It burnt my tongue and tasted terrible. I quickly spit it out into the sink._

_I heard Edward cracking up behind me. "I was going to mix it with apple juice to make it taste a little better, not make you drink pure vodka."_

_My eyes widened. Edward chuckled and smirked as he slowly passed me the cup of apple juice/scotch mixture. I shook my head but he just crossed his arms and waited._

_I rolled my eyes and took a small sip of the mixture. It burnt my mouth, but the apple juice helped a little. "Swallow," Edward egged me on._

_I held my nose and forced down the vile taste. It wasn't pleasant, but I liked the warm feeling it gave me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "You turn!" I spit._

_Edward took his glass tilted his head back and downed half of it. I raised an eye brow and smiled. _

_"We need music," Edward chuckled. "Come on up to my room."_

_I took another sip of the drink and followed him upstairs where we drank and danced and then... I don't remember much after that._

Edward had been asleep with a pillow covering his head and his blanket only covering up to his hips. His chest was bear and his arms were flung all over the place.

When I started to scream Edward had jolted straight up and started to scream as well.

I struggled to grab for the blankets and I pulled them over my chest quickly to cover myself.

Edward's eyes were as wide as could be. He tried to back away but wound up flipping off of the bed and onto the floor. I purposely rolled off the other side until I was on the ground and we couldn't see each other. I clutched to the floor.

"I can't believe we..." I trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything," I heard Edward say, nervously.

A pang of anger rushed through me, which was quickly replaced by a thick lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it back, but I couldn't. My eyes started to sting with unshed tears. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and pulled my knees to my chest. I sniffled and buried my face in my knees.

"Bells," a soft voice said a lot closer than I had anticipated it to be. "Bella?"

I slowly lifted my face up from my knees and found Edward on his knees in front of me. I noticed he had put on some boxers.

He exhaled when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry," he whispered, brushing two fingers across my cheek to wipe away the fallen tears.

"I told you I didn't want to get drunk," I cried, angrily looking away from him.

"I didn't know this would happen!" he suddenly argued.

"Is this not a big deal to you Edward? That my _best friend_... that we..." I broke off shaking my head before whispering almost inaudibly, "Had sex."

Edward sighed. "I don't remember anything," he admitted. "Maybe we didn't actually do anything."

"I'm sore Edward," I told him.

"Well maybe you fell last night. I mean, you _were_ drunk. We could have just danced naked for some stupid reason, and you fell and then we fell asleep-

"No!" I nearly screamed. "I'm _sore_ Edward!"

Edward stared at me for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh..." he said slowly."Fuck."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head, curling up under the blanket.

"I feel like an ass," Edward admitted.

I kicked at the air, trying to aim for Edward but missing. Edward sighed and pulled the blanket off of my head. I looked up at him again.

"Please get me my clothes," I whispered.

Edward looked around the room and I followed his gaze. My shirt was hanging over his sofa. My shorts we hanging off the top of his lamp (don't ask me how it got there). My bra was lying on the floor next to his bed. Edward's cloths were strewn across the floor. _Why was he so lucky?_

"What the hell did we do?" Edward chuckled.

"I think you know!" I spat. "I always expected my first time to be a little more special.

"What I'm not special?" Edward said, now sounding angry. "At least it was me and not some creep. Just think of it this way, now you've gotten the hard part out of the way. It won't hurt next time you do it with the next guy-

"Just leave me alone!" I nearly growled as I stood up and walked past him. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I collected my clothes and then walked into his bathroom. I heard a knock on the door right after I closed it and I pulled it open, still holding the blanket firmly around me.

Edward was standing in the doorway holding my panties between his thumb and his pointer finger. He wasn't looking at me or the underwear. He was staring at the floor.

I snatched the panties out of his hand and slammed the door behind me.

I locked the door and let the blanket fall to the floor. That's when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My makeup was smeared, my lips were swollen and my hair was a frizzy mess. I quickly got changed and washed my face before grabbing one of Edward's combs and raked it through my hair.

How could this have happened? How could we have done this? Last night he told me that he thought of me as a sister.

"Bella?" a soft voice said from outside the bathroom. "Can you please come out now?"

I sighed and slowly put down the comb before opening the door. Edward was now fully dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "Maybe we should just pretend like this never happened. Let's not let this come between us, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I sighed.

Edward opened up his arms and I walked into them, allowing him to hold me.


	4. Cry

**Chapter 2 Cry**

I had eventually calmed down and stopped crying. It had given me a chance to catch my breath.

So Edward and I were left sitting on his bed in silence. Every few seconds I would sneak a peek at Edward.

His eyes were staring at the ground and his mouth was set in a straight line. His eyes were hard and focused. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Edward," I finally forced myself to whisper.

He didn't move, he just continued to stare at the ground.

"It's gonna be okay," I murmured. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you there."

"It's okay," Edward's voice was quiet but hard.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"What would I be mad?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"That didn't answer my question."

Edward turned to look at me and he gave me a weak smile. "You're not the only one who'd lost their virginity and can't remember it," he said quietly.

"You don't seem like that's what is bothering you," I murmured.

He turned to look at me and sighed, about to explain was suddenly...

"Edward! Bella!" a high voice exclaimed. "We're home!"

"Alice," Edward chuckled. "Always comes in at the wrong moment."

I forced a smile and stood up. "We're up here!" I called, walking out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

I heard Alice's footsteps running up the stairs at a fast pace. I bit my lip, realizing that I couldn't tell her anything about what happened. Edward would kill me.

I loved Alice and all, but Edward and I were even closer. I couldn't do that to him.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey," I laughed. "How was your vacation thing?"

"Awesome!" Alice sang. "I wish you and Edward were there. I mean _seriously_ you would have loved it!"

She threw her arms around me again and I bit my lip hard to keep from crying. I hated keeping secrets from Alice. This was harder than I thought!

"Alice! Let her breathe!" I heard Jasper chuckle from behind Alice. "Her eyes are watering since she can't get any air in!"

"She's turning blue!" I heard Emmett laugh loudly.

Alice let go of me and I suddenly gasped in a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. "Are you okay?" I heard Edward's soft voice behind me.

I nodded slowly. I turned my head and found Rosalie staring at me strangely. I glared and she turned away. Rosalie and I were not close. We were civil, but she hated me. She always did, and I never understood why.

"Hey Bella, you're looking a little pale there," Carlisle said, walking up the stairs. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I just um... I have to go."

I turned and bolted down the stairs and towards the front door. I threw the door open behind me and gasped for breath the second that I was outside.

I felt like I was being suffocated inside. I could barely breathe.

I walked over to my truck and leaned against it as I gasped for air.

The front door of the house slowly creped open and footsteps sounded as they walked towards me. "Bella," a voice said.

I looked up to find Edward watching me. I looked back down at my feet and wiped a tear away from my face.

"You really got my family worried back there," he whispered.

I shrugged. "Tell them I was late for an appointment," I said.

Edward nodded and then his eyes softened. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

No! I wasn't alright! I just lost my freakin' virginity to freakin' Edward and didn't even freakin' remember it!

"Yes," I sighed. "Look I have to go."

"You don't have to leave," Edward said quickly. "You could stay-

"No," I cut him off. "I have to leave."

And with that I turned and opened the car door and climbed inside. Edward gave me a slight wave before shoving his hands inside of his pockets. I nodded towards him and started the car before pulling out of the driveway and leaving.

I cried most of the way home. By the time I got home I wiped my eyes and walked into the house to find it empty.

I was grateful that I was home alone. Charlie was at work. Good.

I went up stairs and started the shower, enjoying the feeling as the steam filled the bathroom. I quickly took my clothed off, only to find a bite mark on my shoulder. "Holy freaking crap!" I gasped.

What had we done last night? I couldn't believe this! How could this have happened?

I stayed in the shower for close to an hour, but I had to get out when the water turned cold.

I wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were red and swollen.

Maybe this was all a bad dream. Maybe I would wake up in the morning, grateful that none of this had happened. But it had.

I walked into my room and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I then dropped down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, cursing as loudly as I could.

My phone suddenly started ringing. I froze and reached over to pick it up. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Bella," Alice's cheery voice came from the other line. "Everything alright? You left pretty quickly from our house."

"Yeah," I lied. "I just... I wasn't feeling great. Just a headache. But I'm better now."

"You're lying," Alice said. "You're terrible at lying.

I sighed. "I have to go," I said, before hanging up.

**Please review**


	5. Memories

**Chapter 3 Memories**

The entire weekend I just sat around and did nothing. I couldn't focus very well on anything. I just stared at the walls of my room.

It wasn't until the following Monday when Charlie came stomping in.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said, what is wrong with you? You have been lying around all weekend and refuse to get out of bed."

"I just don't feel great," I lied.

He furrowed his brow and walked over to me. "Really? What's wrong?"

"I just... feel sick." _Sick to my stomach about what I did with Edward, that is._

"Well that's not good. Why don't you let me take you to a doctor?"

"No!" I insisted a bit too quickly. "No, it's probably just a cold or something."

Charlie sighed. "Alright but if you aren't better by tomorrow I am taking you to a doctor."

I nodded my head. "Thanks," I muttered.

Charlie brought soup upstairs for me and told me to rest. I heard him go downstairs and I heard him talking on the phone.

_"Yeah... She says she's sick... could you maybe stop by and visit her..."_

No please don't tell Edward to stop by. I couldn't handle seeing him! Not right now! It was too weird.

Charlie left soon after that and I was left in silence. I didn't like to lie to Charlie, but I had to. I felt so strange at the moment.

I closed my eyes and fought tears as I begged sleep to come, and it did.

_"Bella! Bella Swan!"_

My eyes snapped open and I rubbed away the sleep from them. That wasn't Edward's voice. Of course Charlie wouldn't want Edward over here with just us in the house.

"Bella!"

"What?" I snapped. "I'm up here Alice! Quit screaming!"

Alice came stomping up the stairs. "You don't sound sick, so why don't you tell me what the heck is wrong with you!"

She threw the door open and stomped right in. "You run out of our house then we don't hear from you for days! Then you claim that you are sick! What the hell?"

"I'm fine!" I spat, falling back against the bed. "Now just go away!"

"No!" Alice snapped. "You tell me what the heck Edward did to you and I will kick his ass!"

Edward did something to me alright, but I wasn't planning on talking about it. "We got drunk," I said, only telling half the story. "I got hung over and felt sick and then I wasn't feeling great for the next few days."

"You are lying. So get your lazy ass out of bed and let's go!" Alice commanded.

"Go?" I demanded. "Go where?"

"Shopping silly!" Alice giggled.

"No!" I cried, throwing a pillow over my face.

Alice pulled the pillow off my face and scowled angrily at me. "Fine," I muttered, knowing I couldn't win with Alice.

She smiled as if nothing had happened. "Good. I'll pick out your clothes."

Alice strutted over to my closet and came back with a pile of clothes in her hands. I sat up just as she tossed the clothes at me. They landed in front of me with a soft thud and it triggered a memory.

_Edward and I were dancing around his room singing at the top of our lungs and laughing our heads off._

_He danced over to me and tripped over his own two feet. He landed on his sofa and we both started cracking up. "Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" I shouted._

_Edward started laughing even harder. "You really are funny," Edward slurred. _

_"So are you!" I responded, defensively._

_"Holy crap!" Edward suddenly whispered, trying to focus hard on his thoughts so he wouldn't forget them._

_"What?" I asked._

_Edward motioned for me to come closer and I did. "We have so much in common," he whispered._

_I suddenly jumped back and gasped. "You're right!" I sang. "We belong together." I then proceeded to sing the words to Taylor Swift's song, _You Belong With Me_ "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't ya seeeeeeeee you beeelooong with meeeeeee!" I sang loudly._

_"We should kiss," Edward said suddenly, before downing another shot of his drink._

_I quickly sat down on the sofa next to Edward and we kissed each other without any hesitation. As lost as our minds were, there was definitely a spark._

_"Whoa!" I gasped, pulling back. "Did you feel that?"_

_"Yeah," Edward whispered his eyes wide. "I think it's a sign."_

_"A sign?" I gasped. "What do you think it means?"_

_"I don't know," Edward whispered. "Maybe we should kiss again and see if we get another sign."_

_I nodded and we kissed again, not really caring about anything else, and completely forgetting about the 'sign'. Edward pulled back to pull his shirt off and he tossed it across the room where it landed on the ground with a thud._

I gasped at the memory. "What?" Alice asked.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, realizing how this had all started. "Nothing," I rasped. "I'm gonna go get changed.'Kay?"

Alice nodded and I wobbled off to the bathroom.

**Please review**


	6. Wait

**Chapter 4 Wait**

_Two months later..._

I woke up, my eyes fluttering against the bright lights. It had been two months since... the incident. I still hadn't told anyone about it.

I pretended to be happy around Alice. I hung out at the Cullen's house, laughed with Emmett, joked with Jasper, put up with Rosalie... but Edward and I avoided each other.

We would said hello and be polite but that was about it. The last time we had a real conversation was two weeks ago when the Cullen's invited me over for dinner.

We were all watching a movie after dinner. Eventually Carlisle and Esme went to sleep. Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves to their room. Then Alice fell asleep and Jasper carried her up to bed and called it a night. That only left me and Edward. We were acting pretty awkward, considering we were sitting right next to each other. I could feel him staring at me, and it took everything I had not to look at him. I went to cross one of my legs over the other and wound up brushing my thigh against Edward's. We both turned to look at each other before I jumped up and said, "I have to go. Goodnight." The tears started the second I got into the car.

Now as I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling I didn't feel the need to get up. I just lay there. It wasn't until I heard a soft clicking sound form the other side of the room that my eyes snapped over to see what it was. I stopped breathing.

Was I dreaming? I had to be.

There was Edward, sitting in my rocking chair with a guilty crooked smile on his face.

"Hey," he said softly.

I jerked up into a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe we should talk."

"But how did you get into my room?" I demanded.

"Bella, I used to sneak up here all the time to talk."

"But I changed the locks on the windows!"

"Ouch," Edward said, looking offended. "I guess you forgot to lock them. If you really don't want me here, I can leave."

Edward stood up and headed over to the open window. "No!" I gasped out. "No! Don't! Stay please!"

Edward's mouth moved back up into that crooked grin and he walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. "We need to talk," he said calmly. "It's been over two months now since... _it_ happened, and it was an accident! I don't think we should let it ruin our friendship just like that! I mean we've been best friends since lower school. We are inseparable. Are we really going to let something like this come in between us?"

I couldn't help but smile. Edward was back. "No," I murmured. "I guess not."

"Good! Because I don't know what I'd do without my Bella! And anyways, look at the bright side. At least now it won't hurt as much when you do it for real with someone you actually love." Edward's expression was pained as he said this, but he just kept smiling at me.

I ignored it though and threw myself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as I possibly could. Edward chuckled to himself.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Edward!"

Edward sighed, giving in. "Someone's not wearing a bra," he sang quietly.

I quickly pulled back and slapped his arm before hugging the comforter around me. "You are so mean," I sighed. "And awkward."

"Hey, I've seen it all before Bella."

I went silent and fell back against my pillow.

"Too soon?" Edward whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Edward motioned for me to scoot over in the bed and dropped down beside me, lying on top of the comforter.

"I've got a message from Alice," he started.

"Should I be scared?"

"Probably."

I giggled and Edward joined in laughing. "She wants you to go shopping for a prom dress."

"But it's still summer. School hasn't even started yet!"

Edward chuckled. "I deliver, I don't make the rules."

"Well I'm not going."

"She said you would say that. She said you don't have a choice and to be ready by nine."

"But it's nine thirty," I pointed out.

"I know. I like to piss the pixie off. Anyways, I decided I would be nice and 'run in' to you two. I'll ask you guys to go get some lunch with me and you can, thus ending your shopping trip."

"You are awesome," I said.

"I know," Edward chuckled.

I heard a horn honking outside. "Alice," we both said at the same time.

I sighed and threw the comforter out of the way, standing up. My head spun slightly and I stumbled forwards a bit.

"You okay?" Edward asked, sitting up in immediate concern.

"Yeah," I said. "That happens a lot lately."

"Okay?" he said, sounding unsure. "I'll wait here. You go get dressed."

"Yes sir."

I quickly grabbed clothes out of my dresser and ran into the bathroom. I pulled on my shirt and when I pulled on my shorts they wouldn't button. My stomach was usually flat. Why did it look like it was bloated? Had I gained weight?

I could look bloated because I was about to get my period. Now thinking about it, I hadn't gotten it last month, but it was an irregular period. It didn't always come on time. This was all normal. Right?

I sucked in my stomach and buttoned my shorts, frowning at how tight they felt. Was this normal?

I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of sandals. "Everything okay?" Edward asked.

I shook some sense back into my head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_Beep beep!_

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

"Later Bells," Edward said, heading towards the window.

"You know, the front door works just fine."

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I know," he said. "But... it's more fun this way."

"You always make me nervous when you do that," I said as he slipped out the window and grabbed onto the tree outside of my room.

"Yeah, I know," he said, before disappearing down the tree.

The horn honked again and I rolled my eyes before running through the house and out the front door.

"I said nine o'clock!" Alice spat as I opened her car door.

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed. "Let's just go."

"So I know this really awesome store that sells these gorgeous dresses that are to die for...

I stood in the dressing room, looking in the mirror. I was wearing a purple dress that Alice picked out for me. But it was way too tight in the stomach area.

"Alice!" I called. "It doesn't fit!"

"Too big?" she questioned.

"Too small," I answered.

Alice burst through the door. "Privacy much?"

"But you are a size three! You're always a size three! I couldn't have gotten you the wrong size. Could I?"

She checked the tag in the back of the dress and shook her head. "It must be cut very small. Oh well. The dress isn't made to be fit to the body. The body is made to be fit to the dress. Suck in Bella."

I sighed and sucked in as tightly as I could. Alice tried to force the zipper up. "It's... not... working!" She let go of the zipper with a huff and I unzipped what she had zipped dup, catching my breath.

"It's just small. That's all. Maybe I'm not a three anymore."

Alice shrugged. "Guess I'll go look for the next size."

I stripped the dress off and then pulled my clothes back on, just in time to hear Alice screaming at someone.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

I smirked to myself and then walked out to meet them. "Hey!" I said, faking being surprised. "Edward!"

I was in the neighborhood and I saw your car. I figured I would stop in," Edward said, sounding completely serious.

"Well hello. Now goodbye."

"Wait, wait, wait. You guys want to get some lunch?" Edward asked.

"No," Alice said at the same time I said, "Yes!"

"Bella you can wait," Alice pointed out.

"Nope! I'm starving! Let's go!"

Alice shrugged and sighed. "And you wonder why you aren't a three anymore," she grumbled as she stomped out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Edward questioned.

"A dress didn't fit me and Alice is having a little freak out because she thought it would be perfect on me."

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. He threw an arm around me. "Come on Bella. Let's go."

When we got to the restraunt we got a table and sat down. Alice already knew that she was getting a salad. Edward was getting the chicken. I was craving a hamburger, but then I felt slightly dizzy. I ordered it anyway and just gulped down as much water as I could to see if it would help.

"Are you okay Bella? You look kind of pale," Edward said, concerned.

"Yeah just... a little dizzy again."

"You should really get that checked out."

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

Edward cocked his head to the side, looking hurt. "Okay," he said. "Sorry."

I shrugged, confused with why I had snapped, just as the food came. The hamburger smelled heavily fried and I started to feel sick.

"I'll be right back!" I gasped, throwing a hand over my mouth and running to the bathroom.

When I got back to the table, everyone was watching me strangely. "What's wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"I just feel a little sick," I said.

"I'm taking you home," Alice said, dropping some money onto the table. "Edward, we'll see you later."

"No wait-" I tried to stop Alice but she had already dragged me out of the restraunt.

We drove home in mostly silence until Alice started to joke. "Wow, not fitting into dresses, dizziness, throwing up... I'd say you were pregnant if you weren't a virgin."

Alice then started to crack up hysterically. I chuckled for a moment before it hit me and I stopped laughing, my face going pale. How had I been so ignorant not to think of this?

When we got home I jumped out of the car. "Thanks Al, bye."

I ran to the front door and stormed into the house. I couldn't even cry. I was too freaked out.

I needed to talk to someone that wouldn't freak out. Someone that even though we weren't close, I knew I could trust.

I pulled my cell phone and dialed a number. It rang for a moment before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie..." I whispered.


	7. UHOH

**Chapter 5 UH-OH**

I sat waiting next to the front door with my knees hugged tightly to my chest. Every few seconds, my eyes would flicker to the window to see if Rosalie was here yet.

All I wanted to know was why this was happening to me. I was always good, barely ever made the wrong decision. I got good grades. So why was I being punished?

I made one bad move of accepting the drink from Edward and BAM I could be pregnant? Charlie was going to kill me!

_Ding dong._

I stood up slowly and opened the door. Rosalie was waiting with a paper bag in her hand. "I brought the pregnancy test," she said, a bit too casually.

"Thanks," I whispered, accepting the bag.

Rosalie looked down at her nails, and walked past me into the house. She was wearing extremely high red heals. I hadn't told her much on the phone. I just said that I needed her to pick something up for me.

"So, I have a question."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why didn't you have Alice or Edward pick this up? Why me?"

"Because Alice would ask too many questions, and I can't tell Edward until I'm sure."

"Why?"

I looked at the ground and just shook my head. "So, I'm gonna go use this thing," I said, holding up the bag.

I quickly tried to make an escape, but Rosalie grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back. "Woah, woah, woah. Bella there's something you're not telling me. Now I lied to my parents to get out of the house and get this for you. Now, you owe me the decency of at least telling me who the damn father is."

"This is why I didn't ask Alice to help me."

"Bella-

I dropped the paper bag onto the floor and collapsed onto the ground with my face in my hands. The tears began to flow freely. "My life sucks," I sobbed.

Rosalie kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella," she said softly. "Please just talk to me. I won't judge and I won't tell. I promise."

I don't know why, but I trusted her. I slowly looked up at her through my tear-filled eyes and whispered, "I slept with Edward."

Rosalie's eyes went wide and she was stricken silent for a moment. I hid my face again when the torture of waiting became too much.

"Bella," Rosalie finally said. "Can you start from the beginning?"

I was surprised by how nice her tone sounded. She wasn't judging. "We were celebrating the end of school. Edward wanted to try drinking. I got drunk and the next thing I knew, we were waking up in his bed naked."

It felt nice to finally tell someone. Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together and she bit her bottom lip I thought. "Do you need me to beat him up?" she asked lightly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag next to me before standing up. "I'll be back," I whispered.

I headed for the hallway bathroom. When I had the door closed, I pulled out the box from inside the bag and read it. I had never had to do anything like this before. As I read the directions I could barely process any of it. Two pink lines meant I was pregnant.

Without thinking, I pulled the stick out of the box and let out a deep breath.

I exited the bathroom, holding the pregnancy stick in hand and walked over to Rosalie. "Now we have to wait five minutes," I said, placing it down on top of a paper towel.

"Feeling any better?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "The suspense is killing me."

"Why didn't you guys use protection?"

"Like I said, I don't remember a thing. Damn it! My life sucks."

I fell down into a chair. "Did you know I can't even have children?" Rosalie asked.

My head snapped up. "What?"

Rosalie let out a long sigh. "Two years ago, Emmett and I weren't too careful. I woke up one morning and started throwing up. I thought I was pregnant and I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I never told Carlisle or Esme. I was too nervous. Instead, I only told Emmett and we were waiting for the right time to tell them. But three days later, I had these horrible cramps. I felt sick all night. The next morning, I woke up in a pool of blood."

"You had a miscarriage?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Esme found me in the blood and I had to tell her the truth. She took me to the doctor." A single tear fell down Rosalie's face. "I have a very hostile uterus," she said. "I have little to no chance of ever getting pregnant. If I do, my body has a hard time of keeping the baby. I can never have kids."

"I'm so sorry," I sighed.

Rosalie shook her head and wiped away the tear with one finger before letting out a long breath. "Well," she started, clapping her hands together. "It's been five minutes."

My stomach clenched as I was brought back to the present. Rosalie walked over to the kitchen counter and picked the pregnancy test with the paper-towel it was resting on. She looked at it and pressed her lips together.

"Bella," she sighed. "You um... you're pregnant."


	8. News!

**Chapter 6 News**

"No," I muttered.

I had known already. But I didn't want to face facts. "I can't be," I whimpered. "Rosalie please tell me that this is some kind of joke. Please."

"Bella. It will be okay."

"Okay? I'm freaking pregnant. My dad will _kill_ me! I didn't want this! I never wanted this!"

"Hey, Bella look at me. Just relax okay? I'm here for you."

"Edward will never speak to me again! I'll be the high-school whore!"

"I've been pregnant before," Rosalie reminded me.

"But I was getting straight 'A's! I had the perfect best friend! My parents trusted me! And now look what happened!" I pointed to my stomach dramatically. "You've got to be kidding me," I laughed crazily. "You are kidding! That's funny Rosalie, real funny. Ha ha ha-

"Get a grip," Rosalie spat. "Bella I'm against it, but there are options okay."

I stopped laughing. "You mean like... an abortion?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying you should-

"Bella!" a voice called as my door flew open.

_Shit!_ It was Alice.

"Bella?"

I could hear the sound of high-heels clicking through the hallway. I braced myself as Alice walked into the kitchen and froze. "Rosalie? Is that a pregnancy test? What the hell is going on?"

I took one look around the room before my stomach began to churn. I stood up and bolted for the sink, leaning over it and emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Alice whisper. "Bella why the hell didn't you tell me? And who the hell is the father? How the hell did this happen? Why the hell aren't you answering any of my questions?" Alice demanded, question after question pouring from her mouth.

"Because you won't give me a chance to answer any of them!"

I felt sick to my stomach and I leaned over the sink and began blowing chucks again. Alice sighed as I felt hands picking my hair up and tying it behind my head.

"Rose?" Alice whispered.

Rosalie just muttered something under her breath as I slowly moved my face away from the sink. "I'll go get her toothbrush," Rosalie sighed.

Footsteps moved away from the kitchen and up the stairs. I turned on the sink and rinsed it out as Alice grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She handed it to me and then leaned against the counter. I rinsed and spit multiple times until the glass was empty, and I fell into a chair, feeling suddenly dizzy. There were dried tears on my cheeks.

"Why Rosalie?" Alice asked softly. "Why not me?"

I sniffled. "Because I was scared," I admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"That you would judge me... I... I don't know."

"So why Rosalie?"

"Because we barely talk. Rosalie was a person that I knew could keep her mouth shut, while at the same time I wasn't very close with. It felt safer that way. And anyway, she wouldn't tell Edward."

"What does any of this have to do with Edward?" Alice asked, instantly confused.

A tear spilled down my face. "He um... he's the father Alice."

Alice's mouth fell straight open and the kitchen was completely silent. I could hear Rosalie heading back down the stairs. "Well say something!" I demanded.

"I-I don't know what to say... you two never old me. I thought... I thought you could trust me. You two were together?"

"No! Of course not! Edward wanted to try drinking. It was the night when we had the house to ourselves. We got really drunk and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in his bed naked." Tears streamed down my face.

"And you two still never told me?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to pretend like it never happened. But now I'm pregnant."

"Holly crap," Alice sighed, shaking her head.

She ripped out her cell-phone and began texting something. "What are you doing?" I cried.

"He needs to know!"

"You can't do it in a text!"

"I'm just telling him to get over here! Relax."

Rosalie finally came back into the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long," Rosalie apologized. "I was checking out your room. It's rather boring."

"Rose!" Alice spat.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and handed me the toothbrush and toothpaste. "Thanks."

I squeezed out some toothpaste onto the toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. Alice's phone beeped and I grabbed it before she could, holding the toothbrush in my mouth.

_I'll be right over!_

I quickly spit into the sink and held up Alice's phone. "What did you say to him?"

"I texted him a 911, Bella's house. He was down the street so it shouldn't take him long to get here."

"Why was she down the street?"

"He was shopping for a new backpack for when school starts back up."

I touched my stomach with my hand. "Do you think I put on any weight?" I asked suddenly.

"Well it would explain why that dress hadn't fit you," she shrugged.

Suddenly the screeching of tires sounded out from the driveway. It wasn't long before the front door slammed open and Edward's loud feet rammed against the floor and into the kitchen. "I'm here! What happened? Wait a minute... Rosalie?"

I began to feel sick again. I stood up and Edward must have seen my green face and blood shot eyes because he took a step back and cocked his head to the side. "Bella are you okay?" he asked me.

I swallowed a few times, trying to hold back the sickness that was threatening to make its way out again. I had to be strong this time. But it was so hard when my knees were shaking.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

Edward looked between the three of us. "We know," Alice said. "We know what happened."

"Bella! You told them?" he shouted.

"She didn't really have a choice," Rosalie spat. "Let the girl talk."

I was now shaking with sobs. "Edward I'm...

"No," Edward whispered.

"I'm-"

"Please don't say it."

"Pregnant," I finished.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor


	9. Tears

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 7 Tears**

_"Pregnant," I finished._

_Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor._

A tear ran down my cheek. I guess part of me was hoping that Edward would be a bit more supportive.

I felt so sick that I turned away and couldn't make it to the sink in time, instead throwing up in the trash can.

"Well this is lovely," Alice muttered sarcastically.

Rosalie held by my hair while leaning down next to Edward and shaking him. "Come on Edward. Wake up. Can you hear me?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and Rosalie released my hair. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem Swan."

I stood up and made my way over to Edward, kneeling down next to him. Rosalie grabbed the trash bag out of the trashcan and took it outside.

"Edward," I whispered. "Could you please wake up? Please?"

Edward groaned loudly, allowing Alice and I to catch our breaths for a moment. Rosalie didn't seem worried at all. Of course she did once have to break the news to Emmett.

"You need to wake up," I begged. "Please Edward. I know this news is big, but I'm scared, really, really scared."

My eyes rimmed over with tears again. Edward eyes fluttered open and he sat up a little bit, wavering to the side. Alice caught his shoulders and sat him up against the wall.

"Are you sure?" he slurred.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Shit. What are we going to do? We can't raise a baby! Aren't there... options?"

"We aren't getting an abortion!" I growled.

Edward held his head in his hands. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening," he started chanting.

"Well it is and we have to do something about it," I cried helplessly.

Edward took one look at me and then sighed. "Come here," he murmured, opening his arms.

I fell onto the floor beside him and latched onto him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "So, so sorry."

"Hey," Edward croaked. "It takes two people to make a baby. It's not just your fault. I should have never given you the alcohol."

I whimpered quietly and Edward looked over my shoulder and mouthed something to Alice. She sighed and then said "Sure, I'll be outside" before footsteps walked outside to where Rosalie had gone.

I looked up at Edward and a tear fell down my cheek. "Are you angry?" I squeaked.

"I'm not angry Bella. I'm just... not happy. I can't be angry with you, it's not like you made this happen. I'm just trying to figure out, what did I do to deserve this?"

My lip quivered. My breathing came faster. Everything was so screwed up. We were just supposed to move on and pretend like nothing ever happened.

"You're a mess," Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "Come here B."

I felt his long, soft fingers wipe the tears from my cheeks slowly. "Life sucks," I grumbled.

"I totally agree."

"Should we see a doctor?" he asked, almost unsure.

"I think we need to tell our parents first," I sighed.

"No!" Edward gasped. "No, Charlie hates me to begin with."

"Then we'll tell Carlisle and Esme first," I sighed.

Edward groaned. "I was on a record of not getting in trouble-

"Edward," I stopped him in his tracked. "We don't have a choice. We're two best friends with a baby to raise."

"Don't!" Edward gasped. "Don't phrase it like that. I am _begging_ you! I just... I really can't wrap my mind around it."

"Well you have to!" I snapped. "Sorry... hormones."

Edward chuckled and groaned, rolling his eyes. "Damn it," he whispered. "Fuck."

I just stayed quiet and admired the pictures on the wall, trying to pretend that I was a part of one of them, that I walked in the green fields of the perfect pictures, separated from the world. My eyes shut on their own and I imagined standing in that meadow that was in that picture. Ever since Charlie first bought it, when I was like four, I used to pretend that I was in it. I always swore that someday I would find it.

"Bella," Edward nudged me.

My eyes fluttered open. I was still in my house, wrapped in Edward's arms, feeling like crap. "Bells," a soft voice said.

I turned my gaze to Alice. "Yeah?"

"We have to go. Is that okay with you two? Are you both feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well I think you two have some stuff to talk about."

"Thanks," I sighed. "And thank Rosalie too please."

Alice forced a smile and walked over to kiss my head before disappearing out the door.

"I'm exhausted," I croaked.

Edward sighed. I noticed that the sky was beginning to darken. I began to stand up but my head spun and I swayed. Edward caught me before I could fall.

Edward lifted me up into his arms and suddenly I was floating up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to fall," Edward responded.

I closed my eyes and leaned deeper into Edward's chest. As we entered my room, Edward placed me down on my bed and pulled my shoes off of my feet. He then lay down beside me and wrapped and arm around me. "We'll get through this," he muttered.

"Promise?" I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it before placing them both on top of his chest. "Promise," he responded, and I believed him.

I fell asleep.


	10. Parents

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 8 Parents**

"Mom Dad, Charlie...there's um-

"There's something we need to tell you."

"You um... you may-

"You might be a bit surprised-

"Very actually."

"It was sort of... unexpected."

"And it wasn't meant to happen

"Actually very unexpected..."

"It was an accident!"

"I swear we didn't mean it!"

"It just sort of happened!"

"We weren't thinking straight!"

"We're sorry!"

"So sorry!"

"We didn't mean it!"

"Please don't kill us!"

"Please!"

_"Guys!"_ Carlisle shouted, pulling us out of our worrying.

I snapped out of the haze that was running through me. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie stared back at us with wide eyes. They were all on one sofa and Edward and I sat on the smaller one- called the loves seat- gazing back at them fearfully. Tears were running down my face and Edward was shaking next to me. We had unconsciously clasped out hands in between our knees where they were invisible from our highly confused parents.

"Deep breath," Carlisle told us.

"Did you kill anyone?" Esme suddenly burst out, earning an icy glare from Carlisle.

"Esme, I am sure that they did not kill anybody. But they clearly did something and we need to figure out what it is. So if and when you two catch your breath, calmly tell us what happened."Charlie cleared his throat. "Bella, I'm starting to get a bit worried," he admitted.

I bit my lip guiltily.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Edward sighed, squeezing my hand tighter in his.

"That would be nice," Esme agreed. "Baby, we won't be angry."

Edward nodded slowly. My hand began to feel a bit numb. Edward was grasping it so tightly in his that he was cutting off my circulation.

"A few months ago on the night that we graduated eleventh grade... Bella and I had the house to ourselves."

"I don't like where this is going," Charlie said slowly.

"Please!" I stopped him. "Just let us finish."

I began squeezing Edward's hand back and the tears fell faster.

"I pressured her into drinking," Edward choked out.

"No he didn't! It was my choice," I made clear.

"No Bella. It was my fault. I said everything would be fine."

"Edward-

"Bella-

"Guys!" Carlisle cut us off, once again. "Get on with it."

"Either way... we both drank a bit too much. We were in my room."

"We were so drunk," I sobbed. "And I don't remember anything from that night."

"Neither do I," Edward added.

"We woke up the next morning," I mumbled, my words too slurred with tears to sound clear.

"And we weren't wearing any clothes," Edward said calmly.

I expected the reactions to be bad. Esme put her hand over her mouth and Carlisle's eyes widened a bit, not too freaked out. Let's face it; none of their other children were virgins. But Charlie's face was purple. Literally purple!

"Bella," Esme said slowly, her voice shaking. "Are you..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Pregnant," I sighed, nodding my head.

Esme's eyes filled with tears. Carlisle grabbed her hand with his right and with his other hand he ran it through his hair. Charlie's face turned blue.

I felt my stomach clench uneasily. _No!_ I thought. _No, please not now! Of all times... oh no!_

"Excuse me!" I croaked and bolted for the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty all of the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I heard Edward heave a huge sigh in the other room. I shut the door and flushed the toilet, curling up on the cold floor.

"Poor thing," I heard Esme's uneasy voice speak for the first time since we told them. "I'll go check on her."

I could hear the springs in the couch squeak as she stood up, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"No, let me," I heard Edward say. "I got us into this mess... I have to clean it up."

I almost felt offended for some reason with his choice of words. My hand flew down to my stomach. _This baby isn't a mess! Woah! Where did that come from?_

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, followed by a tentative knock on the door. "I'm fine," I called, trying to sound brave.

"Bella, it's me."

"I know who it is." I pretended to give a short laugh. "Your footsteps are very distinctive. I'm fine. I'll be right out. Just morning sickness or whatever."

"Bella," Edward sighed. I can see your shadow. You're on the floor. You were just hysterical. You aren't fine. Can I come in?"

"No."

His voice became quieter so our parents couldn't hear it. I could barely hear it. "Please."

I squeezed my eyes shut and a new tear leaked out. I reached up and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. Edward took one look at me and his posture melted. He walked right in into the tiny space and sunk down onto the floor next to me, pulling the door shut.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"Physically: like my stomach is churning and I can barely breathe. Mentally: like everyone's disappointed in me."

"They'll be fine. We'll get past this," Edward tried to assure me, pulling me into his arms.

"This is _so_ weird," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us!"

Edward looked down for the first time and noticed how he had his arms wrapped around me, how close we were sitting, how natural it felt.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "This is weird."

We locked eyes for a moment, our faces inches apart, and then burst out laughing. I have no idea why. Nothing about this was funny. Except at the moment, it was all so crazy.

I couldn't stop. It felt so good to laugh, and judging by the way Edward was laughing, he agreed.

"Come on," Edward sighed, finally catching his breath for a moment. "Let's go face our parents. Hopefully your dad finally remembered to breathe."


End file.
